


I Met Her in the Summer

by AddisonAddek



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Derek wrote a song for Addison, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Medical School, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, addek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/pseuds/AddisonAddek
Summary: Our eyes met over the cadaver and I knew I had to have her ...Derek meets Addison in medical school.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	I Met Her in the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Addek meeting in medical school. . . .

**I Met Her in the Summer**

* * *

Derek first _notices_ her on a crisp Monday morning.

Well, not so much as a first time because he’s already _noticed (gawked at)_ her plenty a times in Gross Anatomy for the past couple of months and their eyes even met over the cadaver that one time. He knew then, that he had to have her. Even if her name is still a mystery to him.

This time, though, he noticed her for an entirely different reason; he’s alone and she is too. He’s without his best friend and she doesn’t have hers glued to her side, like she always does. They’ve never been alone together - as alone as one can be in a library filled with students.

He looks around as students drag through the old library, wiping sleep from their eyes. Their hair is mussed, and he's sure one even has their t-shirt on inside out and another is in flip flops of all footwear.

This time, though, she stands out, more so than ever, for the fact that she looks as if she's been awake for hours or centuries, even. Her clothes are pristine, and she walks with confidence. Her heels making muffled sounds on the thin carpet, but she is unbothered.

What he really _really_ notices, however, is her hair. _Her red head of hair_. It is magnificently radiant.

There’s a cart full of books to his left, that the librarian must have laid for patrons to return after reading, and with a very bright idea, he grabs at the handle to push it towards the next isle, hot in pursuit after the pretty redhead, in order to watch her under the guise of _‘working’_.

He’s actually supposed to be studying. And he doesn’t even work here.

She slides a book she has apparently come here to find from the shelf with absolute ease and is gone in a flash, but not before looking back at him over her shoulder, a grin tugging at her lips.

_Shit._

* * *

The second time he sees her at the library, it is a Thursday and she is checking out old medical journals, ones even graduate students, like himself, can rarely remove from the library.

_How’d she managed to talk them into letting her?_

_Should he ask her if he could borrow them some time?_

_Oh, gosh_ , he don’t think he can even fake giving a damn about those medical journals; all he actually wants is to talk to her.

If Mark was here right now, he’d scoff and whisper under his breath about what an utter pathetic he is. He won’t even disagree with him on that, won’t complain and as expected, he doesn’t do anything. He can hear that distinctive tone of his best friend’s conjuring up and into his ear, laughing at him for his nervousness; his hands are sweating.

_“Seriously? Could you be more pathetic, Derek? Just talk to her already. If you won’t, I will.”_

She’s wearing a deep blue dress that stops right in the middle of her knees, elongating those gorgeous legs of hers and her hair are curled at the ends. Wire-framed glasses are perched on her nose as she reviews the items one last time.

He does the same as before - grabs the first cart he sees and pretends to be working at the library as he watches her from a quiet distance.

Blindly, he takes a book from the shelf, attempting to load it onto the metal cart but misses its place completely in his distraction and it clunks heavily to the floor, echoing in the quiet pillars of the library while an actual librarian glare at him and students shushing him in unison.

“Sorry.” he mouths and gestures somehow before turning his gaze back to red hair. He sees read hair and blue eyes instead and she winks before turning her back and leaving.

_Fuck._

* * *

The next time he sees her is on a damp and rainy Wednesday afternoon, nearly two weeks later.

Just this morning, she was cutting up a very dead body and yet again, like a charge of electricity, their eyes zeroed in on each other from across the room and in those azure wonders of hers, he sees his entire life - past, present and future.

He knew at that moment that she would be his wife.

Today, she looks spectacular - opting for a black thick-heeled Chelsea rainboots, and her outfit is more casual. Dark wash skinny jeans that only further accentuates her gorgeous Amazonian legs and a black button-up blouse. Her thick, long red mane is tied back delicately and sleekly with a black ribbon. She wears no rain coat, but carries a practical stick umbrella, which she easily slides into one of the plastic umbrella bags at the entryway. She lingers on the mat for a moment, inspecting herself for drippings before proceeding through the large building.

This time, she is slower and less sure about the section or item she has come to acquire. He sees her lick her lower lip before moving to the fiction.

 _Yes_ , the library is designed for University, but that doesn’t mean they couldn't offer students and the community leisure and enjoyment, too.

Derek quickly swipes two fiction novels from the returns cart and heads her way. When he finds her, she's perusing the isle, glancing up and down, clearly intent on judging a book by its cover. He slides the first book into its place on the shelf absently, chancing another look at her.

"Are you following me?" she asks playfully, fingering the spine of a sappy romance novel. Her profile is regal, and there is a tiny beauty mark right on the bridge of her nose.

His face flushes crimson.

"N—" he begins to disagree and lie, but then, he sees her eyebrow raise and realises that she will easily catch him in that lie.

"Yes," he deflates.

She seems unperturbed by his admission, perhaps already knowing the answer before she had asked the question, herself.

A gentle hum emits from her throat as she finally picks a novel. "My friend suggests I should read more popular fiction," she fills in the silence, reading over the back of the cover. Her eyes squint slightly, and she slides the book back into its place.

"You should read what you enjoy," he says gently, his voice smooth.

She turns to him then, and he can finally see the full effect of her eyes up close. They are blue and alert; intelligent and mischievous. A small smile pulls at her lips. He has apparently passed muster. She reaches out to shake his hand.

"I'm Addison." He takes her hand and shakes it firmly. He has a feeling she wouldn't approve of the lady handshake Mark and him had been taught as a child at etiquette class, but hardly used, considering it archaic.

"Derek," he says confidently and finally, alas deciding to finally play his hand. "Would it be too forward of me to ask you out for coffee?"

"That depends," she begins, and he can hear the impish taunt in her voice. "Will I have to flirt with you for another month for you to speak with me again."

They both laugh softly for a moment before she seamlessly takes his wrist to slide a sticky note into his palm.

Addison slips past him easily, lifting the remaining novel from his hand, their fingers brushing. He feels electricity surge through his body, then.

As she walks to the checkout counter with the book, he looks at the note held between his forefinger and thumb and finally tries her name on his lips.

_Addison Montgomery_

He thinks he might be in love.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this little story - Addek meeting in medical school.** _

_**To everyone, thanks for reading and hopefully you enjoyed as well.** _


End file.
